In typical and musical playback environment there is generally what is known as “sweet spot” where sound quality is optimized. Audience in different sitting locations often experiences a lower sound quality from the sweet spot. This experience may vary from a very good sound to a less desirable sound quality produced by the loudspeakers. This is due to variation in directivity, non-uniformity and degraded power response of the radiated sound produced by these loudspeakers. The objective of the present invention is to improve the characteristics and radiation patterns of horn speakers. A great deal has gone into research in trying to find ways to further the science. This new approach solves some of the shortcomings of the prior science in this field. Detailed Description of the Invention describes the present state of the art in more details.